


El día no muy especial del Líder Supremo

by MasterSolana_RK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSolana_RK/pseuds/MasterSolana_RK
Summary: Tras constantes desafíos que significa liderar la Primera Orden, el Líder Supremo se verá envuelto en un problema que, por mucho que desee, no podrá fácilmente ignorar.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	El día no muy especial del Líder Supremo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CumpledeBenSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CumpledeBenSolo) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> El Líder Supremo Kylo Ren recuerda que es su cumpleaños y reflexiona sobre lo que ha significado la fecha a lo largo de su vida

_"Oh no, por favor otra vez no"._

Sus manos enguantadas de inmediato se enterraron en sus sienes, acariciándolas en un vano intento por alejar los recuerdos que amenazaban con calar profundo en su quebrada alma.

El día por el que hacía tanto tiempo sufría por fin lo había alcanzado.

Cubriéndose con su capa y calzando sus botas con envidiable rapidez, el Líder Supremo se apresuró en salir de sus aposentos. Deseaba que al menos por una vez, el dirigir y entrenar sin descanso, lo ayudara a olvidarse de aquello que tanto lo atormentaba sin algún reparo.

—Vaya, vaya, Líder Supremo, hasta que al fin se digna a dar la cara —la ironía en la voz ajena fue lo primero que lo recibió. _Genial._

Para sorpresa del General, quien incluso tenía su arma desenfundada por si tenía que defenderse de alguno de sus trucos mentales, Kylo pasó a su lado ignorando completamente su presencia. Hux no estaba del todo seguro si debería estar agradecido que no lo hubiera notado o no.

Lo vio marcharse hacia los pasillos donde finalmente se perdió.

_¿Y ahora que le pasaba?_

* * *

—¿Qué él qué?

—Lo que oíste, Rose, Ren está actuando muy raro.

Al saberse solo, el pelirrojo no encontró mejor oportunidad que aquella para informar a sus aliados secretos sobre su reciente descubrimiento, si es que se le podía siquiera llamar así.

Al igual que él, Rose demostraba genuino asombro, ella jamás se esperó tal noticia, _tal vez era su momento para ..._

—¿Rose, Rose, sigues ahí? —Su llamado la devolvió a la realidad al instante.

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí, perdona es que ...

—Lo sé, yo también lo pensé —la interrumpió, disimulando la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios -, es el momento. Ustedes podrían ...

Pero la mecánica ya no pudo seguir escuchándolo, alguien estaba intentado abrir la puerta de la sala en donde se comunicaba; con rapidez cortó la señal y dejó pasar al inoportuno.

—Rose, lo siento, no quise molestar, pero ¿has visto a la General?

—¿Eh? No, Rey, no la he visto en ningún lado —se apresuró en contestar; sabía de sobra que su amiga nunca se metería en su mente, mas igual no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

Rey le asintió, ya más calmada, y, antes de salir, se giró hacia ella con media sonrisa.

—Rose, una cosa

—¿D-dime?

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Enmudeció, muy asombrada. Rezaba en que fuera por la Fuerza y no por su obviedad el que la haya pillado, aunque le tranquilizaba saber que podía confiar en ella y su firme palabra.

—Gracias.

La Jedi le sonrió por última vez antes de salir disparada en busca de su General.

La Fuerza se lo había dicho, algo extraño pasaba.

* * *

—¿Leia?

La mujer yacía sentada lejos, dándole la espalda. Pensó en irse y dejarla meditar en paz, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que le observaba apenas levantó un pie dispuesta a retroceder.

—Rey, ven, siéntate a mi lado —le indicó, girándose de nuevo al horizonte; añadió: —siento tus dudas.

La joven se acercó a zancadas a su lado, el aura que Leia emanaba era de sabiduría pura. Sin embargo, al ver sus ojos vio algo que hace tiempo no veía en ellos: pesar.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —su pregunta la desconcertó, ¿qué debía contestar?

—No, lo lamento no sé.

—No te lamentes, hija —la calmó, apoyando su mano en su hombro —Hoy es... un día muy especial para mí.

—¿Así? ¿Qué es hoy?

No se esperó la risilla risueña que su Maestra soltó, ni tampoco las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Parecía entre feliz y afligida.

—El cumpleaños de mi hijo, de Ben, mi pequeño Ben.

Su respuesta le hizo abrir los ojos en demasía. Ahora entendía la fluctuación en la Fuerza, era su tristeza lo que sentía. Extrañaba a su hijo, como cualquier madre lo haría.

—Leia, yo... —no tenía idea de como consolarla; quería decirle tanto, pero nada salía de su boca por mucho que lo intentara. Sin tener tiempo a formular palabra, fue interrumpida:

—Ha crecido mucho, ¿sabes? Todavía lo recuerdo: siguiendo a Han de aquí para allá, jugando con sus dados dorados mientras los dos iban de paseo en el Halcón —era tal la nostalgia que la embargaba, que a Rey también le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas que firmes se contenían —Su cabello negro siempre largo y suave, su nariz, sus orejas... no entiendo porque se empeña en ocultarse, él es tan lindo... él...

—Y lo sigue siendo, Leia —sin darle importancia a su propia voz temblorosa, continuó: — Ben Solo aún está ahí, luchando por salir, lo sé —aseguró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas —Lo he visto, hay Luz en él, siempre la ha habido.

Leia la miró, sonriendo entre sus lágrimas e hipidos.

—Lo aprecias, ¿verdad? —la joven se paralizó, sonrojándose por la repentina alusión a sus sentimientos. Habló demás y ahora debía hacer frente a la realidad que ya no podía negar más.

—Sí, mucho —su Maestra asintió, pidiéndole que lo soltara, que confiara en ella —, sé que el apego no debe ser para un Jedi, pero Ben... yo... los dos somos distintos.

—Lo sé, Rey, lo sé. No sé si lo tomes bien, pero gracias.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por amarlo.

Su semblante afligido cambió a uno más animado, abrazó a Leia y enterró su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el calor maternal que esta le ofrecía.

* * *

Kylo no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, pero el zumbido del enlace resonó en sus oídos, obligándole a abandonar su reunión para disgusto total de Hux.

Bufó, hastiado, ni, aunque implorara a la Fuerza de rodillas, podría tener un maldito minuto de paz.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y esperó, era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera Rey insultándole o mirándole desafiante con aquellos ojos avellana que tanto le encantaban.

Pero en lugar de verla, sintió sus emociones. Ningún entrenamiento mental lo pudo preparar para la oleada de anhelo y nostalgia que lo golpeó de lleno en el alma; su Jedi estaba allí, acompañada de alguien que se negaba a reconocer.

—La veo luego, General —la oyó despedirse en lo que su imagen al fin se materializaba —¡Ben!

—Rey. Nos volvemos a... ¿estás bien?

Levantó su brazo e intentó rápidamente quitarse las lágrimas que aún restaban en sus mejillas, pero Ben se lo impidió, él mismo llevando su mano hacia su rostro y limpiándolas una por una con delicadeza. Rey agradecía estar ya en su habitación, pues así nadie más vería su intenso rubor.

—¿Qué pasó allá? —preguntó calmado, disimulando con éxito su gran preocupación. No la había visto llorar desde que ella se negó a su propuesta de gobernar.

—No, nada, solo... —ante aquella mirada oscura e inquisitiva, supo que mentir no le serviría de mucho. No quedaba de otra que confesar —Hablaba con Leia.

—¿Sobre qué?

Con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas, Ben trataba que ella no desviara su vista hacia ningún lado, en ellos veía algo que Rey luchaba por ocultar; conocía tan bien a su madre, que temía que le hubiera dicho cualquier mentira para ponerlo todavía más en su contra.

—No pienses así de ella, Ben, todo lo que me dice de ti, no hace más que aumentar mi curiosidad por conocerte todavía más.

Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse, no se esperaba tal verdad. La joven le sonrió y apoyó sus pequeñas manos en las suyas, sorprendiéndole luego al verla apartar una de ellas de su rostro y besarla justo en su dorso.

—Rey, ¿qué haces?

Si ella lo escuchó, lo ignoró momentáneamente, pues incluso había tomado su otra mano para repetir el proceso anterior. Una vez terminó, con cariño rebosante lo miró.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Ben?

—¿Decirte qué? —estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sentía que se derretía ante la intensidad de sus avellanados orbes.

Rió un poco, abrumándolo más: —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ben!

De responder, Rey no le dio ni un segundo; ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo partiría en dos. Se permitió sonreír y corresponder, ¿acaso la había oído bien? ¡ella le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños! ¡Por la Fuerza, aquel era el mejor saludo que había recibido en años!

Ahora entendía su pasada tristeza, estaban hablando de él, su madre tomaba la molestia de aún hablar bien de él a pesar de todas las atrocidades que cometía.

En su alegría, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y alzó a Rey de la cintura para girarla y tenerla a una altura perfecta con la que podía seguir deleitándose con sus facciones. Se sentía dichoso, único, el hombre más feliz de la Galaxia entera.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

El fuerte abrazo de oso en el que Ben la envolvió, la hizo reír y apretujarse más contra su pecho. ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre?

—Ten fe, amor mío, todo mejorará —la tranquilizó, agachándose un poco —, confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, Ben, de ahora en adelante, siempre lo haré.

El muchacho tomó eso como una señal a su proceder y, con suma dulzura y paciencia, acercó sus labios a los contrarios, sellando así su promesa con un beso anhelante y amoroso.

La calma llegó y la tempestad cesó, la Fuerza vibró a su alrededor. Las discusiones y peleas perdían valor a comparación de oír el sincronizar de los latidos de sus corazones enamorados.

Leia de inmediato lo supo.

Su hijo había vuelto a la Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow
> 
> ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, mis queridos lectores.  
> No sean tímidos de dejar su comentario, no se preocupen por eso, ya saben muuuy bien que me encanta leerlos Uwu
> 
> Bueno, hasta aquí ha sido, se despide Solana. Adiós.


End file.
